disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joaquin Phoenix
Joaquin Rafael Phoenix (formerly credited as Leaf Phoenix), is a Puerto Rican-American actor, music video director, producer, musician, and social activist who is well known for his roles as Commodus in the 2000 epic historical drama film, Gladiator, which earned him an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor nomination. He also earned an Academy Award for Best Actor nomination for his roles as Johnny Cash in Walk the Line (2005), Freddie Quell in The Master (2012), and Arthur Fleck/Joker in Joker (2019), the 3rd which he won. For Disney, he voiced Kenai in the 2003 animated film, Brother Bear, and portrayed Merrill Hess in the 2002 Touchstone Pictures film, Signs, Jack Morrison in Ladder 49, and Lucias Hunt in The Village. He is the younger brother of the late actor River Phoenix and actress Rain Phoenix and older brother of actresses Summer Phoenix and Liberty Phoenix. He is currently in talks to play Captain Hook in the upcoming Peter Pan and Wendy film. Disney Roles Brother Bear - Kenai.png|'Kenai' (Brother Bear) Gallery Joaquin Phoenix behind the scenes Bro Bear.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix behind the scenes of Brother Bear. Joaquin Phoenix TIFF12.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 2012 Toronto International Film Fest. Joaquin Phoenix 71st Golden Globes.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix arrives at the 71st annual Golden Globes in January 2014. Joaquin Phoenix visits JKL.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in March 2015. Phoenix_family_PETA_35th_anniversary.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix with his sisters Summer, Liberty, and Rain and their mother Arlyn attending the 35th Annual PETA party in September 2015. Joaquin Phoenix Cannes Fest.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 70th annual Cannes Film Festival in May 2017. Joaquin Phoenix Sundance fest.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 2018 Sundance Film Festival. Joaquin Phoenix TIFF.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix at the 2018 Toronto International Film Fest. Joaquin Phoenix Independent Film Spirit Awards19.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 2019 Independent Film Spirit Awards. Joaquin Phoenix 76th Venice Fest.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 76th annual Venice Film Fest in September 2019. Joaquin Phoenix TIFF19.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 2019 Toronto International Film Fest. Joaquin Phoenix 57th NYFF.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix attending the 57th annual New York Film Fest in October 2019. Joaquin Phoenix 77th Golden Globes.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix speaks onstage at the 77th annual Golden Globes in January 2020. Joaquin Phoenix 92nd Oscars.jpg|Joaquin Phoenix poses in the Pressroom at the 92nd annual Academy Awards in February 2020. Trivia *Phoenix was considered to play Syndrome in The Incredibles ''before Jason Lee was chosen. *Phoenix was replaced by Patrick Dempsey for playing Kenai in the sequel to ''Brother Bear due to Phoenix having scheduling conflicts. Both Phoenix and Dempsey share Kenai as their only voice acting role to date. *Contrary to popular belief, the scar on his upper lip is not the result of a repaired cleft lip or palate. It's simply a birthmark. Phoenix has stated in interviews that when his mother was pregnant with him, she felt a sharp pain one day, and he was born with a mark on his lip. Category:Actors Category:1970s births Category:Brother Bear Category:Voice actors Category:Males Category:People Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:American people Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters Category:Fox